


A Conspiracy of Ducks

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ducks, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: The ducks had a plan





	A Conspiracy of Ducks

To save Crowley, Aziraphale had stood unblinking in Hell.

To save Aziraphale, Crowley had stood unflinching in Heaven.

Now they stood side by side on Earth, pretending that it was a normal day, that nothing momentous had just happened, that everything would carry on just as it had.

The dam that they’d built up around themselves was bound to burst sooner rather than later.

Perhaps they could blame the ducks.

It went like this: Aziraphale and Crowley stood at the edge of the water while Crowley fed the ducks.

It had been a week since the world hadn’t ended. Reality had more or less settled back into its usual state. Aziraphale ostensibly ran his bookstore, but refused to sell any books. Crowley glued a few coins to the pavement and made some minor mischief.

They were both exactly on time for this meeting. Neither of them commented on it.

Aziraphale watched the ducks, decidedly not paying any attention to Crowley’s hands.

Crowley also watched the ducks, decidedly not pay any attention to Aziraphale fidgeting with a handkerchief. Who had a handkerchief in this year of our Lord?

A quack drew their attention. A duck waddled right up to them, clearly demanding

“Oi, you can wait with the rest of them,” said Crowley.

“He’s taking initiative,” said Aziraphale, taking some of Crowley’s bread and dropping a piece.

Crowley pulled his bread out of Aziraphale’s reach. “That duck can learn to wait its turn.”

The duck gave another quack. Before Crowley could respond a second duck came out of nowhere, grabbing the rest of the bread from Crowley’s hand and flopping ungracefully to the ground. The first duck and his companion gobbled at it while the rest of the ducks scrambled for the bounty.

“Conspiracy,” grumbled Crowley, wiping crumbs off his shirt.

Aziraphale smiled fondly and reached out wipe a crumb off that Crowley had missed. They both froze at the casual touch. 

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s face and covered his hand with his own.

Several of the ducks would have sighed with relief, if ducks could sigh. About time, really.

The first duck would be bragging about this for weeks.

“Aziraphale,” said Crowley, softly, carefully.

“Yes?” Aziraphale made no attempt to pull his hand free.

“Would you…” Crowley paused, clearly searching for words.

Aziraphale could tell he was afraid. He smiled gently and leaned up towards him. “Kiss me?”

Crowley nodded and met him halfway. There was quite a bit of quacking that might have been a form of avian applause. Neither of them noticed. 

They broke apart after a few long moments. Crowley was blushing. Aziraphale was grinning. “You should come back to the bookshop,” said Aziraphale, offering his elbow as if it were 1887.

Crowley took it without thinking. “Alright,” he said, still looking slightly stunned.

Aziraphale chuckled and patted his hand as they walked away from the pond. “I have a good vintage we can share,” he said, glancing up at Crowley through his eyelashes. “And perhaps we should talk.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea. The alcohol. Especially if there’s going to be talking.” Crowley looked at Aziraphale. “Will there be more kissing?” he asked, a note of hopefulness to his voice.

“But of course,” Aziraphale answered, turning and kissing Crowley again.

It was someone’s minor miracle that Crowley’s wings didn’t burst out then and there.

Crowley grinned and fished his keys out of his pocket. “Come on, then.”

Behind them the ducks had finished their bread and gone back to their usual ducky business, quite pleased with themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tryingtoscribble for reading as I wrote, and Beltainefaerie for the quick beta.
> 
> [this](https://twitter.com/merindab/status/1148723292951498754) twitter thread took a left turn
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
